Kaori Shirasaki
|-|Kaori= |-|God's Apostle= Summary Kaori Shirasaki 'is one of the main female protagonists of ''Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest. She was attracted to Hajime after witnessing him save an old woman and her grandkid from a delinquent. She tried for an entire year to find Hajime to no avail, until she saw him sleeping during her high school entrance ceremony. She always tried to talk with Hajime and even got into anime and manga to understand what he liked. After having been summoned to another world, she decided to protect Hajime due to him being the weakest member in her class. She was devastated when he fell into the abyss, but never believed he died. She was surprised by the changes to Hajime's personality after reuniting with him as he seemed to no longer be the gentle, kind person she knew. But she eventually realized that the person she loved before was still there and she wanted to love the new Hajime, so she begged Hajime to join him on his journey. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B | 8-B | Low 7-B, higher with Limiter Removal | 7-B | 6-A | High 6-A Name: Kaori Shirasaki Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Healer, God's Apostle, Priest |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Barrier Creation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Magic, Automatic Translation |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Information Analysis (Can find out her targets condition such as whether they are healthy or sick), Energy Absorption, Explosion Manipulation, Telepathy, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|God's Apostle='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before Time Manipulation with Restoration Magic (Restoration magic interferes with time which allows her to return things to a prior state), Fire Manipulation, Deconstruction (Can reduce things to particles), Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Can use dark magic to brainwash her target's. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Duplication (Can create duplicates of herself), Vibration Manipulation (Her mana can cause the air to tremble and apply pressure on her opponents), Soul Manipulation (Spirit magic allows her to interfere with the soul), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Apostles are unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it), Madness Manipulation (Endured pleasure which directly affected her mind and should have driven her insane), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed her in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that she was in an illusion and breaking out) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Reactive Power Level (During her fight with her copy she got stronger and faster), Weapon Mastery (Has peerless swordsmanship due to drawing out all the full potential of Noint's body which has centuries of experience), Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability she can create, control, and bend monsters to her will), Portal Creation (Hajime made collar artifacts enchanted with his Gate Keyholes for her familiars. As a result she can summon them whenever she needs them), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Airzone regulates her temperature so she doesn't feel cold) |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Time Manipulation (Can shorten and stretch time), Absorption (Can absorb the magic power of anyone she points at with Anima Erunte) |-|After-Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Memory Manipulation (Can manipulate memories), Time Manipulation (Can return others to the state they were in previously, up to 5 years ago, and restore entire cities and islands to the state they were in previously. Can reproduce images of events that occurred in the past and also reopen wounds that occurred in the past), Spatial Manipulation (Can break space itself), Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death) Attack Potency: Wall level (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could destroy walls) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this) | Small City level (Comparable to other Apostles), higher with Limiter Removal (Far stronger than before) Can ignore durability with Disintegration | City level (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | Continent level (Comparable to Base Hajime During the War with Ehito. 3x stronger with Limit Break) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Can move faster than light, comparable to Shizuku Yaegashi) | FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk), higher with Limiter Removal (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk) | Massively FTL (Superior to before ), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before) | Massively FTL (Superior to before), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia), higher with Limiter Removal | Class 50 (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | Class K (Comparable to Hajime) | Class M (Comparable to Tio Klarus) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | Small City Class, higher with Limiter Removal | City Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Wall level | City Block level | Small City level (Tank attacks from Yue), higher with Limiter Removal | City level (Tanked attacks from Yue) | Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters, Kilometers with Aetherflow | Hundreds of meters, Kilometers with Aetherflow | Hundreds of meters, Kilometers with Aetherflow | Hundreds of meters, Kilometers with Aetherflow | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Bracelet:' A bracelet made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Kaori fight efficiently. It also has various ores that has the effect such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Trove:' A smaller version of Treasure Trove used to store items created by Hajime using spatial magic. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Silver Swords:' A pair of silver swords which are capable of deflecting attacks from Hajime's weapons. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. *'Anima Erunte': A demon sword which plunders the power of her opponents and turn it into its food. *'Bel Rexion': A holy sword which makes the power plundered by the demon sword into power which can be shared with Kaori's ally. Intelligence: Kaori is a high level healer, and is proficient in light magic and barriers. After becoming an Apostle she also has all the skills and experience Noint accumulated over the centuries along with perfect affinity for all magic. Weaknesses: In her own body she needs to chant to use magic and some magic required her to chant for some minutes to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Recovery Magic Affinity:' Allows the user to use healing magic at a capable rate. **'Improved Proficiency' Allows the user to use healing magic more effectively. **'Increased Casting Speed:' Increases the speed of the healing magic. **'Image Supplementation:' Allows the user to use healing magic with their imagination. **'Piercing Spells:' Allows the user to detect their healing magic spreading out. **'AoE Proficiency:' Makes the user healing magic into an AoE. **'Remote Healing:'Can perfectly use healing magic even from afar. **'Improved Status Effect Recovery' Allows the user to heal effectively status effects. **'Reduced Mana Consumption:' Decreases the rate of magic being run out. **'Improved Mana Efficiency:' Allows the user to use healing magic efficiently. **'Chain Casting:' Allows the user to activate healing magic for a long time. **'Multicasting:' Allows the user to use healing magic at any person from near or afar. **'Spell Retention:' Allows the user to delay the effects of healing magic. **'Effect Multiplication' Allows the user to activate healing magic for multiple times. *'Light Magic Affinity:' Allows the user to use light magic at a capable rate. **'Speed Casting:' Allows the user to cast light magic at a fast rate. **'Improved Proficiency:' Increases the effects of light magic being cast. **'Increased Spell Duration:' -Increases the effective time of light magic. **'Chain Casting' Allows light magic to be used for long periods of time. **'Multicasting' Allows the user to be able to use light magic at any person from near or afar. **'Spell Retention' Allows the user to activate light magic for multiple times. *'High Speed Mana Recovery:' An ability that quickly regenerates the magic used. **'Meditation:' An ability that can control the rate of magic recovery. |-|Magic= *'Heaven’s Blessing:' A high level healing spell that restores mana on top of healing wounds. *'Hallowed Nimbus:' A defensive spell which creates countless rings of light which intersect to form a net. *'Succor:' An advanced version of the Heaven’s Blessing spell. It is a long distance, wide-area healing spell which is on the upper end of the intermediate level of light spells. *'Divine Ray:' A spell which is only capable of healing one target at a time, but in return it is far more potent than her other healing spells. *'Divine Shackles:' A spell which creates chains of light that wrap around her targets. *'Binding Blades of Light:' Magic that creates blades of light. *'Transference:' An Advance Rank Recovery Magic which acts on a specific area, allowing her to be able to transfer her magic to her companions, temporarily escaping magic exhaustion. *'Holy Blessing:' One of the few healing spells that could target multiple people from a distance. *'Divine Veil:' An intermediate rank healing spell. The amount of healing it provides is minimal, but so long as the spell was active it continues to passively regenerate the target’s health while enveloping them in the caster’s mana. *'Sacred Shield:' An advanced version of the basic light spell, Holy Shield. This ability allows the user to deploy multiple Holy Shields at once. *'Aetherflow:' A Supreme Rank Light Recovery Magic that is a super-wide range Recovery Magic that covers a kilometer, that heals everyone within the area. By applying “marks” before hand, she can specify certain objects to heal. A ridiculously large magic formation and long chant are necessary to use this magic, and it takes Kaori about 1 or 2 minutes to use it. *'Radiant Prison:' A spell which seals it's target in a cage of light. *'Consecration:' An intermediate rank light spell which removes status effects from the targets. *'Renewal': An intermediate rank healing spell which dispels status debuffs. *'Sanctorum:' A high level light spell which allows everyone in a set area to transfer their mana to one another. *'Charm:' Dark magic which allows Apostles to brainwash their target's. *'Disintegration:' The signature ability of apostles which clads their swords, wings and feathers in a silver light, which disintegrates whatever they touch, even magic. The objects that are hit with this ability are reduced to particles. *'Silver Feathers:' The apostles fire magic bullets made of silver wings which are clad in their disintegration ability. *'Hellfire Tsunami:' An ability which creates a huge tsunami of fire in the sky, several hundreds of meters wide. *'Limit Break:' A skill that multiples all her stats by three. It usually lasts about 8 minutes. *'Spirit Magic:' Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. By the afterstories she can also use it to peer into the past by reproducing images of events that occurred in the past, and also reopen wounds that occurred in the past. **'Revival Reversal:' Using her restoration magic, Meiru returns her target back to a previous state, bringing them back to a state where they were injured previously. **'Tetragrammaton:' An ability which heals herself or her targets by using her restoration magic. It can even restore someone on the brink of death. **'Transient Infinity:' Restoration magic that that maintains a person or object in its original state for as long as the caster supplies mana. **'Holy Crest of the Fallen:' Restoration magic which automatically activates by itself and heals Kaori whenever she gets injured in the blink of an eye. **'God Speed:' Restoration magic which shortens the time affecting every single event. It can shorten the time for an attack to reach an opponent, and also shorten the time needed to travel, which makes it possible to move with a speed that could be mistaken as teleportation. The magic however consumes a vast amount of magic power for every single use, so it's not an ability Kaori will use at the beginning of a battle. **'Temple Rend:' Restoration magic which can be used to stretch time, ten times longer than normal in specific area, In that area an hour inside will be equal to six minutes outside. **'Time Eternal:' Restoration which she can use to regenerate her targets each second back to their state a second before. *'Mighty Breath of Heaven Turning:' A spirit and restoration composite magic which picks which chooses her allies using spirit magic and carried out convergence-fixing-attachment of the souls that are in the process of dispersing, and performs healing using reproduction magic. Basically allows her to revive those who she chooses, however if the corpse of person she is trying to revive didn’t maintain it's original shape like being bisected until the body become in pieces or the head was gone, or the time of death had gone past ten minutes, the magic wouldn't work. Revives everyone she chooses within 4 km. By the after stories Kaori can revive everyone who has died within half a day. *'Divine Binding of Layered Usurpation:' Magic which chooses its target using spirit magic, and then uses evolution magic to light element magic ‘Divine Transfer’ in order to transfer magic power to other people. It takes away the magic power of the seized opponent forcefully to recover her own magic power. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Evolution Magic:' A Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Limiter Removal:' An ability which when activate lets the user perceive time as slowing to a crawl and in monochrome. Their senses are magnified to encompass more than before, and their reflexes sharpened, along with power filling every muscle in their body. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | God's Apostle | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 9 Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest